Tigress's Lesbian Love Story REWRITE
by FaithDyBurgh
Summary: I discontinued this story a few months ago, saying I might rewrite, so here it is! Tigress is lesbian, and she brings her girlfriend home. Only problem: Shulan was an old student of Shifu's, who stopped using Kung Fu and joined a group that is now out to destroy Shulan and everyone close to her. Warnings: Mentioned rape, violence, pregnancy. Pairings: Tigress/OC, Viper/Crane
1. Chapter 1

_So, to those of you who were waiting, here's the rewrite of Tigress's Lesbian Love Story! I promise I'll get better about posting on time. Homophobes be warned: I have absolutely no issues with blocking you from posting here if you post offensive things. This is your only warning. _

* * *

Zeng, the messenger goose, came flapping down to the Jade Palace, carrying a letter addressed to Tigress. The South Chinese Tiger was meditating, wondering how on Earth to tell her friends the truth, especially Po, who had always had a thing for her. The goose tentatively knocked on her door and stepped inside cautiously. "Master Tigress?" he whispered.

She opened one eye. Seeing who it was, she stood and leaned very close to the poor bird. "What," she said slowly, her voice dangerously calm. "Could be so important that you felt you had to interrupt me in the middle of my meditation?"

Zeng shook and gingerly raised the scroll so she could see it. "M-my apologies, Master Tigress. I received a letter; the g-girl who gave it to me said it was urgent. She wanted a response soon, so I-"

"Give it to me." She held out her hand for the scroll. Hands still shaking, Ling placed the scroll in her outstretched paw. "Sorry, Ling. I needed some time alone."

"No worries." Zeng scurried out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Tigress chuckled and shook her head. Her smile slid off her face, though, when she read the hastily scrawled lines.

_Tigress,_

_If it is convenient to you, I would like to join you for dinner tonight. I think it is time to tell your friends about us. Whether we do it at my house or the Jade Palace is entirely up to you, but it must happen tonight._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Shulan_

"Perfect," she mumbled. She added her reply to the bottom of the scroll. Yes, she agreed that the disclosure should come tonight, and that the best way to do it was at the palace. She wanted Shulan to arrive at around sunset. She would tell Shifu that a friend would like to come for dinner.

"Zeng!" She cried.

"Yes, Master Tigress?" The goose scuttled in.

"I have a reply for that girl. please get it to her as soon as possible."

He nodded, took the letter, and flew out the window.

Tigress took a deep breath and prepped herself for what could possibly be the worst night of her life. She walked out the door, looking for Master Shifu.

"Viper, have you noticed that Tigress has been a little moody lately?" Po asked as he hurried around the kitchen, preparing supper.

"Yes. But you know something weird?" She asked.

"This is the Jade Palace. Isn't something weird always going on?"

"Very funny. But seriously, I overheard her asking Master Shifu if her friend could come over."

"What's weird about that? Tigress has friends... Sort of."

"She seemed... nervous when he asked her why."

"Really?" Po threw some noodles into the pot. "How so?"

"Well, she said she had been in the Bao Gu orphanage with her, but Tigress is a horrible liar." Viper nudged the spoon over to him, which he began stirring with.

"Huh. Guess we'll learn when this 'friend' comes over."

"Yeah."

Tigress stared out the window, waiting for Shulan.

"Tigress," Master Shifu chided. "Staring out the window will not make her come any sooner."

Tigress jumped a little and turned to her master. "I know. I just am nervous, is all."

"I gathered that. You really are the most dreadful liar." He chuckled. "I like that about you."

Tigress blushed and looked out the window one last time. In the distance, she spied a smallish figure limping toward the palace.

"Shulan!" She bolted from the room and hurried toward the stairs. When she reached the half-leopard, half-tiger, Tigress threw her arms around the short form of the greatest person she'd ever known. "It's great to see you."

"Tigress, you're horrible. Don't be so formal." Shulan flung her arms around Tigress's neck, drew herself up, and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't force you." She looked Tigress in the eye, praying that Tigress wouldn't go back on her promise.

"I'm positive. I won't deny it any longer." Then the two women walked to the palace, dreading what was to happen.

* * *

_So, what do you think? The rewrite is a lot better than the original, if you ask me, but I'll leave that judgement to you guys. Please review, they make me happy. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll post replies to reviews at the beginning of the next chapter, which I promise will be up in a week._

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! As promised, the answers to comments are posted below._

_Long262: Okay, rude. First of all, if you didn't like the first version I wrote, which wouldn't make sense, seeing as you never left a review on that one, then why are you reading the second version at all? Second: there is a line between constructive criticism, which I asked for, and leaving nasty comments that don't help me improve the story at all. You crossed that line. If you want to leave a comment on my story, I would more than appreciate **reasons** my story is "crap just like the first one." The next time you leave nasty things on my story, I will block you. Third: if you are so concerned with the quality of stories on this site, why don't you become a betareader? Thank you._

_Tiger: Hey, haven't seen you in a while! Thanks for coming to the rewrite, I remember you were an active follower of the original. Thanks for the review, dear!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_

* * *

Tigress found herself reaching out to help Shulan up the steps of the palace, again. "Shu, is your leg okay? I don't want anything to happen to it." Tigress leaned forward, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ti. I've done worse than this." Shulan winced as she took another step, but never complained about her obvious pain. That was one of her characteristics Tigress liked least. Tigress wanted people to depend on her, and having someone as a companion who was for the most part independent, or one who should be dependent but refused to accept most offers of help, bothered her greatly.

"I understand that, but if you need help, just ask." As they reached the top of the steps, Shulan lifted her pant leg to reveal a twisted, mangled leg. She massaged her calf to help untwist it. Her muscles were damaged, but she could usually bring it close to a natural position by kneading her leg like this. "Shulan, you should really get that looked at," Tigress said, like she always did. It had become routine for them. the both knew Shulan wouldn't listen.

"I'll be fine." Shulan said, as always, and rose and knocked on the door before Tigress could say another word. The door opened and allowed the two cats inside.

"The inhabitants of the Jade Palace were waiting, all except for Po and Viper, who were still in the kitchen. Shifu stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, Shulan. I am Shifu, the Grandmaster of this palace. These are Monkey, Mantis and Crane. Viper and the Dragon Warrior, Po, are in the kitchen, preparing dinner. You shall meet them presently." The Red Panda's eye twitched when he saw the white cat, who shook her head slightly. They were not going to discuss this."It is very nice to meet you all." Shulan bowed, acting as if nothing had happened.

Mantis, who was staring at her leg, blurted, "Why are you limping?"

"Mantis, don't be rude!" Shifu snapped, giving Mantis a hard look.

"I don't mind," Shulan smiled. "I picked a bad fight when I was little. With a wagon. I fell in the road and the driver didn't see me." The others winced in sympathy. "Bone broken, and no one we found could fix it. It just got worse as I got older, since the bone wasn't reset correctly. It's fine, though," she added quickly, seeing a few horrified looks.

Shifu cleared his throat. "Tigress, why don't you take Shulan to the dining room. She should probably sit down." Tigress bowed and led Shulan away. He stared after them, biting his lip.

"You don't trust her, do you?" asked Crane. "I don't either. I mean really, did you see how Tigress was hovering close to her? She was really protective."

Monkey crept forward. "She's definitely not just a friend of Tigress's. Definitely closer than that."

Shifu turned. "And how would you know that?"

Mantis laughed a little and said, "We all felt it, didn't we? You've taught us all how to read expressions and relationships between people since we first got here."

"Mantis is right," Po said. "Which is why we can tell that you know her, too. How?"

"That is none of your concern!" Shifu snapped. He sighed. "We will discuss this later. For now, let us just go to dinner. We have a guest who, as you have deduced, I do not trust in the slightest."

"They followed him to the dining room, where it seemed Tigress and Shulan were having an argument. "It's none of your business, Ti!" Shulan was yelling. "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter now."

Tigress didn't seem to take too kindly to that. "Shulan, that's my master. No matter how much time has passed, it matters that you're keeping secrets from me!" The students outside the door shared a look. Viper cleared her throat, making Tigress look up. "We'll discuss this later," the tiger said.

Dinner didn't go well. Po walked in with seven steaming bowls of noodles, and set one in front of everybody. Shulan turned to Po, who was enthralled with his soup. "And I take it you are the Dragon Warrior?"

Po was intimidated by her forwardness, but answered anyway. After swallowing nearly the entire contents of his bowl, of course. "Oh- uhhhh- uh huh. Yeah." He shook off his deer-in-the-headlights look and managed a smile. "Yes, I am. What happened to your leg?"

Shifu laid his face in his hands and rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed. Shulan merely gave him a strained smile and said "Wagon accident." Normally, she didn't mind questions, but they could get annoying after a while. Apparently, this was one time too many, because she said, "You're... different than I imagined."

Po frowned. "Different? How so?"

"Bigger." Her face didn't change from the polite mask.

The rest of the people at the table stared in shock, except Shifu, who just sighed. "Bigger?" Po asked incredulously.

"Yes. Bigger. That is what I said, is it not?" Shulan continued to eat.

"Wow. That's..."

"Rude?" Shulan laid her chopsticks in her bowl and stared at Po intently. "Because it is also rude to comment on injuries, as that may lead to embarrassing others, don't you agree? Is that not rude?" Ignoring Po's blubbering protests, she stood up and leaned in his face without lowering her voice. "If it is rude to comment on one's weight, which one can change with enough work, then is it not even more rude to comment on one's blemishes or injuries, which one cannot change? Is that not rude?"

"Shulan! That is enough, young lady! You WILL NOT antagonize my students!" Shifu shouted.

"I have just as much claim to this place as they do, perhaps more! Give me one good reason why I am not given standing in this household."

"You know exactly why," he said.

"This is ridiculous," she said. She stormed out into the kitchen, trying to compose herself.

Tigress stood and left to comfort Shulan.

Shifu sighed and sat down with everyone else at the table still in shock. "What," asked Po. "Was that all about?"

"Yeah. I really think you should tell us what happened, Master." said Monkey.

"All right. I'll tell you." Shifu stood and recounted the story.

"Shulan, as you may have gathered, was a student of mine. However, she was not just that. She was as near and dear to me as family. Her mother, a Bengal Tiger, was a student of mine. The original Master Tigress, and I raised her, much as the Tigress you know now. Her name was Gao Mai. She became pregnant with Shulan before she was ready, only fifteen. Gao Mai and I fought often while Shulan was growing up. She had a distracted and angry teacher, as well as a distracted and angry mother. No one seemed to give her the attention she so desired. Things got so much worse when one day, Gao Mai got fed up and left the Jade Palace."

"Is that why Shulan hasn't been here in so long?" Crane interjected.

"Don't interrupt," he scolded. "No, Gao Mai left Shulan behind in my care. I confess that my care was not substantial for a growing cub. She was difficult to teach, and she, like her mother, left when she was just seven. I believe that the reason she left, or at least the icing on the cake, was when I welcomed Tai Lung into my home. She must have been jealous that I gave the new cub more attention than even her mother had given her. I received a letter from her a year later, asking that her time in my home not be shared with the public as long as she never returned. I haven't heard from her since."

"She was lying when she said she'd gotten hit by a wagon, wasn't she?" Viper asked.

Shifu smiled sadly. "I wish. No, she did actually get hit. What she didn't tell you is that she was pushed in front of it. By Tai Lung. I was so blinded by him that I didn't believe her when she told me. And to this day, I still haven't apologized."


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry! I was supposed to update three days ago, but the truth is, I went to a convention this weekend and completely forgot! For my terrible mistake, I am posting two chapters this week. One tonight and one on Saturday. No excuses. To those of you who reviewed: Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you liked it, really I am. Also, I'm thinking of possibly adding a Tigress/Shulan lemon here. If I do, the rating will go up to M. Please let me know what you guys think. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_

* * *

**Tigress walked through the streets of the Valley of Peace, nodding politely at the residents who knew her and peeking into alleys just to make sure all was well. She hated patrol, but she also knew that it had to be done. Looking at the sky, she noticed that it was getting dark, and she should be getting back to the palace. **

**As she turned to walk back, she saw a white cat with a limp and a confused face, as if she didn't know where she was going. "You leave for twenty-one years and they change everything," she said, winking at Tigress, who blushed, but kept walking after giving her directions to an inn on the east side of town. **

**As she got closer to the Jade Palace, she noticed that someone was following her. Keeping an ear out, she continued her path. Her heart fluttered wildly as she realized that there were a lot of people following her. At least seven, she guessed. _Keep walking,_ she thought. The quicker she got home, the better.**

**Well, that plan failed miserably. An arm wrapped around her throat from behind and pulled her into a strong chest. She threw an elbow back, making her assailant double over as she leaped into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she demanded. Before the man said anything, two pairs of hand gripped her arms and held them out. A knife pressed against her throat, and she stiffened. **

**"I wouldn't move," a voice hissed in her ear. The man she had gotten away from straightened and waked toward her as she tried to get away. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he said, placing a hand under her chin. "On your knees," he ordered, and the two men who held her forced her down. As she hissed and growled at the man who stood before her, a foot connected with her chin, making her spit blood. One of the men gripped her head and shoved it down into the road. Her vision was going spotty, and it with another cracking pain in her skull, it went black. **

**When Tigress awoke, she was nude, but covered with a blanket and... she wasn't in the alley. She was in what looked like a room at an inn. "What?..." she mumbled as she sat up. Her face ached... her everything ached, actually. Then she remembered. She'd blacked out, she didn't know what had happened. She mentally checked herself for where the pain was... Oh God. No. An ache and rawness between her legs. This couldn't be happening. There was no way she'd been... "No," she whispered. "Please, no." She stood, but a small form held her shoulders from behind and held her down.**

**"Hey, calm down," a voice said. "You've been out a few hours. What do you remember?" Tigress turned to see the white cat from earlier. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with concern.**

**Blinking, Tigress relaxed and let the girl rub her shoulders as she recounted all she remembered. "And I need to get to the Jade Palace. Shifu's going to be so mad that I was late." How strange, that Shifu's anger was the only thing that worried her right now.**

**For some reason, the girl didn't even question it and gave her some clothes to wear, offering to walk her home. As they walked, she rubbed tigress's back, trying to comfort her. Once they got to the gates of the palace, the girl stopped. ****"My name is Shulan, by the way," she said. "Come back to that inn if you ever want to talk or something."**

**Tigress took her up on that offer. Every day she was assigned patrol, she went to see Shulan. They would walk the streets together, Tigress sharing stories about her friends at the Palace, and Shulan telling grand tales of adventures in the furthest reaches of China, and even beyond. Tigress knew there was something she was hiding, but with her new friend, she didn't care.**

**One day, after patrolling, they found the Pool of Sacred Tears to be a good place to sit and chat. Shulan stared across the water, smiling faintly. "This is beautiful, Tigress," she said.**

**"I thought you'd like it," Tigress replied. "I come here to think."**

**"Think about what?"**

**Tigress paused for a moment. "Sometimes about Shifu or my training. Other times... about you."  
**

**Shulan smiled. "About me? What is there to think about me?" She and Tigress stared at each other for a while, both searching for the right thing to say. They stared, azure eyes into ember. This went on for a while until Shulan said "Tigress?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Are you going to kiss me or not?" And with that, the younger orange tiger pressed her lips to the other's. It was a kiss of tender love and happiness. An arm made its way to loop around Tigress' neck as Tigress lay them bo****th down, with herself on top. "Tigress," Shulan breathed when they separated. **

**Tigress blushed when she heard her name said like that. "Shulan," she answered. A tear traced down her cheek.**

**"Tigress, why are you crying?!" Shulan asked, laying a hand against her cheek. "Did I do something wrong?"**

**"No," Tigress said, kissing her forehead. "I just thought... I thought I was alone."**

* * *

_I love flashbacks way too much... So, read and review please! Constructive criticism is encouraged, but don't be rude please. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I wish I could say I stuck to the whole "no excuses" thing. As it is, I had issues with my network, this is the second time I've written this chapter, and I apologize._

_Tiger: Thanks for the review. I put it in bold because it was a flashback. If I get enough people saying they want a lemon, I will do it._

_In other news: I HAVE FOLLOWERS! _

* * *

Shulan woke the next morning wrapped in Tigress's embrace. "Good morning," the orange one said. "Consider yourself lucky, I was going to push you out of bed if you weren't awake in another five minutes. Get up now, I've got training."

"Well, I love you, too," Shulan groaned, annoyed, as she let go of her. "Why do you guys get up so early? When I was living here, as long as we were up before noon, we were good, because that's when training started." Tigress laughed. "No, I'm serious! Shifu and my mom were at odds so often that Lung and I didn't have to train all day even after she left. I think Shifu wanted a different relationship with us than her." She shrugged. "Not that it did much good anyway."

Tigress slipped out of bed and began dressing as Shulan watched her, biting her lip. "Stop staring," she complained.

Laughing, Shulan retorted, "I wouldn't be staring if you weren't so beautiful. But don't stop that part, though." Tigress rolled her eyes, but continued buttoning up her vest. The white cat waited for her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Come on, let's have a little fun before your training starts."

"Shulan, stop it," Tigress said as she pulled her wrist out of Shulan's hold. "I don't have time for-"

"Just a kiss. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. Just a kiss." They pressed their lips together slowly and gently. Shulan brought her hand to tangle into the fur at the back of Tigress's neck. As they continued exchanging soft, sweet kisses,Tigress leaned over Shulan. "Okay, you got your kiss. Can I go now?" she asked. Shulan allowed her to leave, though grudgingly.

The older cat lay in bed for a few minutes, sighing contentedly as she waited for Tigress's side of the bed to cool down. Eventually, Shulan rolled out of bed and went downstairs after dressing in a grey long sleeved shirt and black pants. Shifu was waiting for her in the Great Hall. "Good morning," he said. "You're actually up before ten am, I'm impressed."

Shulan shrugged. "Tigress gets up at an ungodly hour, and I can't go back to sleep." Shifu laughed a little.

"As it is, I'm glad you two have become friends. Although, I'm interested to know how you met." He invited her to sit down. "Enlighten me."

The younger sat, wringing her hands. "I'm not surprised she didn't tell you what happened. She hated talking about it, but... Let's just say she got herself into a bad situation, and I helped her out. Believe it or not, I can still fight." She wouldn't meet Shifu's eyes. "She was attacked by members of Karma."

Shifu went chalk-white at that. "How many?"

"Seven. She's okay, though. As far as I know, nothing's broken but her pride."

At that moment, Po came rushing in, panting. "Master! Something's wrong with Tigress!" The two stood and followed the panda to the Training hall. Tigress stood just outside the Palace, retching and heaving.

Shulan raced forward, rubbing her back. "Tigress, you okay?"

"I never get sick," Tigress whispered. "Shulan, how long have we known each other?" She knew it had been at least since then.

Shulan, taken aback, answered "Umm, about six weeks. Why?"

Tigress fell to her knees, head pressed against the door jamb. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to one of us."

"What in the name of all that is good are you talking about?" Shifu asked. Shulan knelt down next to Tigress, ignoring him. "Tigress, what is wrong?"

Tigress whispered something into Shulan's ear. "What?!" Shulan cried out, eyes wide. "A-are you sure?" At the solemn nod she received, Shulan wrapped her arms around Tigress, whose eyes were growing misty, though she'd never admit it. She pressed her hand to her girlfriend's stomach. "Shifu, we may have a slight problem," she said. "If you don't want to tell him, I will," she offered. Tigress shook her head and stood before her master.

She wouldn't look at him. "I wasn't strong enough," she said. "There were too many of them. I couldn't fight them off, and..." she trailed off until Shulan's hand made it into hers, squeezing. "Master, I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a moment. Viper was the first to break it. "Oh, Tigress," she said, slithering over and wrapping herself around her friend's shoulders. Tigress welcomed the embrace, but still shrugged it off.

Shifu looked livid. "When did this happen?" he snapped at Shulan, who answered quickly. "And you said your... friends did this?" The others stared at Shulan. She nodded. "And when were you going to tell me everything that happened?"

"As soon as it became an issue," Shulan said miserably. "It's an issue now, so... yeah. Tigress was raped. And I couldn't stop them until after it was too late."

Crane narrowed his eyes at Shulan. "Your friends?"

"You never told me..." Tigress said, voice laced with confusion and betrayal. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Shulan winced. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have, but I was scared. I thought you'd hate me. I didn't know they would- I thought I could trust them."

"What were these friend's names?" Mantis asked, expression clearly stating that he was going to maul the man to death.

Smiling a little, she said "The man you really want is named Baogia."


	5. Chapter 5

_So, Chapter 5. Sorry this one took so long, I've actually been writing, at many people's requests, a lemon that I will be putting in the story sometime within the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me very happy._

_Mikat2: Thank you for saying you liked the story. I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable around LGBTQIA people, as I myself am pangender. However, if I'm being completely honest, you really didn't have to make that the prevalent theme in your review. It was getting dangerously close to homo-odious, and as I said before, this will not be tolerated. If you review again, please keep it on the content and ability of the story and author, or I will block you, Thanks._

* * *

Tigress was not happy. "There is no reason that I can't fight with them!" she was yelling. "I'll be fine!"

Shifu looked at her, biting his lip. "Tigress, I am sorry. But in all honesty,it's not only you I'm worried about. You have to start worrying about your child now, too. You wil not be fighting with any of the other students in training or anywhere else until you deliver." He did not let her respond, but left without another word.

Shulan placed a hand on Tigress's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it," she said. "I know as soon as you deliver, you'll be back on your feet and kicking ass in no time. It's just a few more months."

Sighing, Tigress shrugged her girlfriend's hand off. "I'm going to my room," she said, leaving the other to stare after her. Shulan followed her out, but as she had locked her door, she couldn't get in.

"Tigress," she whispered through the door, trying to pull the cute act, which she knew wouldn't work, but she might as well try. "Bǎobèi, come on, it's okay. Let me in." There was no response. "You know I'm not leaving, right? You can be as stubborn as you want, but I'm staying right here." With that, she sat in front of the door, proving her point, leaning against the door. She cried out in surprise when Tigress opened the door, making her fall backwards into the room. "Hey," she said, looking up at her.

The tiger groaned and lifted Shulan up by her arm. "Get in here," she growled. Once they were inside, she began her rant. "What do they take me for? I am not weak! I can handle myself!" Shulan merely watched her rage on, smiling sadly. "Okay, what's with the face?" Tigress finally asked after calming down.

The white cat sighed. "Look, Tigress, I know you didn't want this. Hell, none of us really wanted this for you, but we can still make the best of it."

"How?"

"Well, I'm actually glad you're going to have a child," Shulan admitted. "I never knew how much I wanted to have a child with you until now. I think we'll be great parents."

Tigress looked shocked. "Shulan," she whispered. "I didn't know-"

"I know. But look at you," Shulan said. "You're beautiful! I can't wait until you start showing, if I'm being honest." She slowly, careful of her leg, knelt in front of Tigress and kissed her stomach. "Hey, baby," she cooed. "I'm your..." She looked up at Tigress, who looked like she was holding back tears.

"She's your Mo," she said, stroking Shulan behind the ears. "And I'm your Mama." Shulan grinned at her girlfriend at that. "What do you think? You told me that's what you called your mother, so I thought..." She trailed off, flushing slightly.

Shulan smiled, nuzzling into Tigress's belly. "It's perfect."

They stayed like that a while until a voice called and Viper came in without announcing herself. Shulan yelped and jumped back. "I-I can explain," Tigress said, panic written across her face.

* * *

_Short chapter is short. I'm sorry. I will do better next time, I've just been busy with actual life and with the three Hetalia stories I'm writing. Check them out if you're in the fandom!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6... This took way too long. My computer broke, and I just got it back, so I really hope you like it. And please review! I need reviews to survive! (Not really, but they're nice.)_

_Warnings for this chapter: sexual references_

_Cookie M 2012: Thanks so much for the review! Please keep reading, I'd love to see what you think in the later chapters!_

_Avatardragontrainer: I definitely agree, this version is a lot better._

* * *

"I- I can explain!" Tigress stammered, eyes wide and fearful. Shulan stood and blinked at Viper, silently begging for her to keep quiet.

Viper was just frozen, as if she couldn't believe what she had just seen. "Tigress, is Shulan... Are you... Are the two of you... together?" Shulan lowered her eyes, while Tigress glared defiantly and nodded, pulling Shulan close to her. "I don't believe it... Monkey was right?!"

Tigress blinked in confusion as what Viper said began to sink in. "Monkey... knew?"

"Well, he guessed, actually. He and Crane were both pretty sure you preferred girls, but Monkey made the call about Shulan." She looked a little ticked, if Shulan was being honest. "I was so sure you and Po-"

Shulan narrowed her eyes at Viper, effectively cutting her off. "That panda will keep off if he knows what's good for him."

Amused at Shulan's reaction, and horrified that Viper could have thought something like that, Tigress rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize that my love life was such a big topic of discussion for you people. Is there anything else I should know regarding what it is you talk about behind my back?"

She was answered, not by Viper, but by Monkey, who happened to be passing by. "We talk about your sex life sometimes. Mostly whether or not it exists." Shulan covered her mouth, laughing as Tigress flushed and gaped at her friend. "So, Tigress, have you and Shulan done the dirty yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and was immediately punched by Tigress, who threw him out, growling. "It was just a question! And you wouldn't be so defensive if you hadn't!"

At that, Viper laughed. "He has a point there, Ti," she said. "Hey, don't worry. None of us are judging at all. Po might be a little put out, but he'll get over it. You and Shulan... it's kind of cute, really."

"Danger!" Zeng cried, flying into the room. "Bandits in the North Village, and they're looking for you, Miss Shulan."

Blue eyes narrowed at that. "Tigress, stay here," she snapped, leading Viper and Monkey out of the Palace. Tigress, staring after them, clenched her fists and growled.

* * *

When she was fighting, Shulan was scary, Monkey thought. They seen a glimpse of it when she'd yelled at Po and at Shifu, but here, crouched behind barrels and watching, waiting to attack, it became clearer than ever. Gone was the spirited, childish woman she'd shown them. Now a warrior shone through. She focused on their targets, men in white masks and brown clothes- like what Shulan favored- and analyzed their movements as they raided the stores. "Po and the others are here, right?"

"Yes, they're waiting in those trees over there," Viper pointed them out. "I don't understand why we aren't just attacking. They aren't paying attention."

Shulan didn't answer, but brought a mask like what the others wore from her pocket and tied it on. "Wait for me to give the word," she said, jumping out from behind the barrels and leaving Monkey to gape at her.

"Just like Tigress, I swear!" he whispered. "They both make reckless, dangerous decisions that inevitably get themselves hurt! Are you really going to let her handle these idiots on her own?" Viper shushed him, and they looked over the barrels once more to see what was going on.

Everyone froze when Shulan made herself known. "Hey, Wan!" one said, grinning as he removed his mask. A tiger. "We've been looking all over the valley for you!"

"Baogia," Shulan said, voice laced with venom, disguised with cordial affection. "It seems you found a bit more than just me." She gestured to the sacks of goods they'd stolen. "Provisions? Or a job?"

Baogia laughed, and the others followed, albeit nervously. "Neither. Things have changed since you left. We don't just do things for jobs anymore. Since the Master died, we've made some changes."

Shulan blinked. The Master, dead? She masked her surprise. "So basically you've become a crime ring? What about the girl you met last month? Was she just for fun, too?"

"If you want to put it that way, sure. No one paid us to do it, if that's what you mean. But it was mostly for pride. I mean, who else can say they've gotten Master Tigress of the Jade Palace helpless?" Baogia shrugged. Shulan growled at him angrily. "Hey, take it easy! You know, you could have taken over; the Master always liked you. But you had to leave." He grinned. "You're always welcome back in, though. We need a leader, and you're the best fit for the job. Come on, you're my sister, remember that? Or have you been gone so long you've forgotten your family?"

Narrowing her eyes, Shulan growled. "Not happening, _brother_." The word was spat out. "We are not family, not anymore, you understand that? Get out of the Valley of Peace before I kick you back to India myself. Karma has no place here." Those hiding glanced at each other.

The masked strangers drew weapons of iron, staring at Shulan. "And how do you intend to do that?" He was answered with a smile and a whistle, signaling for the others to jump out.

"Well, I was thinking the students of the Jade Palace would probably do the job," Shulan mused. "What do you think?"

Their opponents seemed suddenly reluctant to fight. "Fine," Baogia said. "But this isn't over. You'll come back for us eventually, Wan. You wouldn't dare let us fall, we mean too much to you. I know you."

"No, you think you know me," Shulan replied. "I'm not coming back. And don't call me Wan!" She punctuated this last statement with a swift kick to Baogia's face. "I suggest you leave quickly before I change my mind and decide to kill you." Baogia obeyed, glaring back at her as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

_So this took too long... I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!_

* * *

"That was completely irresponsible and reckless, Shulan!" Shifu yelled. Shulan sat on the floor across from him, looking shamefaced at her hands, clasped in her lap. "You are lucky you didn't get killed! For all you know, they followed you here and are going to slit your throat as you sleep. Or worse, they could kidnap you and hold you for ransom! Ransom which we can't pay, and then what?!" He stood and watched her, sighing. "You came back here, so you work under my rules. Remember that next time. Now, go to bed. And you may want to talk to Tigress. She was furious with you earlier."

Shulan winced at the idea of facing Tigress' anger. This was not going to be pretty. "They wanted me to go back to India with them," she said softly. Seeing Shifu's surprised, and a little disappointed, expression, she smiled sadly. "I don't know if I will. I... I had a family there, and I abandoned them. And that really hurt them. Besides, if I go back, I could turn it around, get the group back to where it was, and fix everything. But... I can't leave Tigress here. Not now. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do! Help me find the right path, Master. Please." Her eyes were wide and clouded with tears. She looked completely lost.

Shifu's eyes softened and he stepped closer. "Shulan... This isn't a decision I can make for you. You are an adult now, and you can make this choice on your own." The younger nodded, shoulders slumping. "I would like to ask, however, why you feel you must stay here with Tigress. I understand she is your friend, but if you want to go to India, she shouldn't be the only thing keeping you here."

Biting her lip, Shulan looked away. "I love her, Master. I can't leave."

The Grandmaster folded his hands and stared across at his former student. "What do you mean? You love her... as a friend- a sister? Or..." He trailed off at Shulan's sheepish look and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I'm not surprised. You always did seem to have that preference. But that it would be Tigress, of all women... It makes me wonder if you truly care for her, or if you are just trying to get close to me for some reason."

Looking genuinely offended, the younger shook her head. "Of course not! Master, I wouldn't fake something like that! I- I didn't even know who she was until weeks after we met!" Her lip quivered as she tried to wrap her mind around this. "You know me better than that," she finally said, voice soft.

"Do I, Shulan? Really? You left! I haven't seen you in twenty years, and you expect me to believe that I know you? For all I know, you were the one who ordered Tigress' attackers!" Shulan reeled back as if she'd been struck, standing to leave with tears in her eyes.

Tigress, who had been listening at the door, threw the door open, eyes flashing with anger. "She would never!" she growled. "How could you accuse her?!"She was livid beyond reasoning, hands shaking with the effort not to lash out at her master. "What kind of father accuses his child of-"

"Tigress, that is enough," Shifu said calmly, standing and watching the students before him. "If you knew anything about her and the organization she works for, you would understand. Until she explains it to you, I do not want to hear you judging me for what I say." With that, he nodded Shulan and Tigress out the door. "Dismissed."

Shulan left obediently with a soft "Yes, Master," while Tigress followed, but not before glaring at Shifu, who sighed once they were gone. If only he could make Tigress understand how bad Shulan was for her... If he could only make Shulan understand the danger in which she put the Palace and the entire Valley by being here... He had to protect the people here, surely they could understand that.

The younger tiger was absolutely incensed. "He can't talk to you like that," she said.

"Yes he can, Tigress. It's been a long time, but he is still my master. And he's right, anyway." Tigress looked over at her, eyes cofused and wary about what exactly Shulan was admitting to. Shulan smiled, a shadow of the bright grin she normally wore, shaking her head. "No, I didn't order them to do anything to you. I didn't even think they were capable of assaulting someone like that. But Shifu's right. Karma- the group I worked with for so many years- isn't exactly a good crowd. We basically worked jobs for those who weren't willing to get their hands dirty. And we didn't care whether it was legal or not. We stole, broke people out of prison, whatever it took, if people could pay the right price." She trailed off, taking Tigress' hand. "Tigress, I did some awful things while I was there. Shifu's right not to trust me. He's right not to want you around me. People from Karma still think I need to return to them, and they'll go to extreme lengths to get me back." She didn't like to brag, especially not about such a dark time in her life, but she was, in some small part of her, inexplicably proud of her status there. She was the most feared, the most respected, in Karma for her fearlessness and willingness to push the limits. She took jobs no one else dared to, whether they were too dangerous or too disgusting. She'd been their best.

Clearing her throat, she turned back to Tigress. "I'll tell you everything later, but for now, all you need to know is that I wasn't a good person, and because of what I did and who I associated with, I put people in danger wherever I go." She bit her lip. "Ti, even if I didn't order it, what happened to you is my fault."

Tigress shook her head and pulled Shulan to face her. "No, it's not your fault. Shulan, you aren't the only one with a dark past. I mean, look at Monkey. He was a criminal before Oogway took him in. We all have things in our past we aren't proud of, but if we never move on from them, it just creates more problems."

Shulan smiled a little. "You're right, but it takes a lot more than a mindset to completely leave your past behind." She was silent for a long moment. "How long were you listening to our conversation, Tigress?" she asked. If Tigress had heard about her considering leaving for India...

The other shrugged. "Not long. I heard Shifu telling you that I shouldn't be the only thing keeping you here..." She sent a curious look over at Shulan, who said nothing. "But that's all. What happened?" No response. "Shulan, you can talk to me. If you think you should go somewhere, then just tell me. I'll go with you, no questions asked, but you have to talk to me." There was an edge of annoyance in her voice, more so than usual. "I can actually do things, Shulan. I'm not made of glass. If you want to leave, then I will too."

"No!" Shulan said quickly, eyes wide with fear. No, Tigress couldn't go to the base, she'd be hurt, and-. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Tigress looked bewildered at her insistence. "No, I'm not leaving. Shifu doesn't know anything. I want to stay here, with you, and he can't stop me by guilting me into leaving." Shifu wanted her gone, she knew. There was no other explanation for his behavior earlier. But the truth was, it had worked. She planned on leaving tonight, when Tigress was asleep. She couldn't put this place in danger any longer, and if Baogia had already found her... She tried to smile. "It's okay. It's nothing."

* * *

_Okay, I promise there will be smut in the next chapter. I'm bumping the rating up to M, and those of you who don't want to read it can skip the chapter, it won't add much to the story anyway. (Or you can just skip the smutty part and read the rest of the chapter,but whatevs). Again, I'm so sorry this took so long! I will try to do better, but high school just allows me no time for writing, and I've been a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews. I really hope you liked it, and please review!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, here's the smut chapter! I want you to know, I blushed so hard writing this, and I almost stopped halfway through, so I hope to God you appreciate everything I do for you. There will be a warning partway through the chapter to signal when the smut starts, and another notice for when it ends, so those of you who just want the fluffiness/angst can read that without the sex, and those of you who like reading yuri can do so. Rating has been bumped up to M now, if that wasn't obvious already. WARNINGS: YURI, GIRL X GIRL, SMUT, SEX, ALL THE THINGS YOU WOULDN'T WANT PEOPLE KNOWING YOU LIKE READING. I know I'm taking a risk putting this up here, with everyone who likes to report these kinds of stories to the staff, but I think I've given you adequate warning, so just... If you don't like, don't read, and don't get on my case about it. (Also, on a side note, have any of you ever tried writing lemons for this fandom? It's hella hard trying to describe the anatomy of a humanoid animal...)_

* * *

**"No!" Shulan said quickly, eyes wide with fear. No, Tigress couldn't go to the base, she'd be hurt, and-. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Tigress looked bewildered at her insistence. "No, I'm not leaving. Shifu doesn't know anything. I want to stay here, with you, and he can't stop me by guilting me into leaving." Shifu wanted her gone, she knew. There was no other explanation for his behavior earlier. But the truth was, it had worked. She planned on leaving tonight, when Tigress was asleep. She couldn't put this place in danger any longer, and if Baogia had already found her... She tried to smile. "It's okay. It's nothing."**

Tigress seemed to accept Shulan's answer, though still a bit unsure about her yelling, and smiled a little, opening the door to her room. Shulan wished she could see more of that smile, especially as rare as it was. It was so beautiful. "Come on, we should get some sleep," the younger said, holding Shulan close. She tugged Shulan over gently, wrapping arms around her as they fell onto the bed together, limbs tangling and wrapped impossibly close. They lay together for a while, just content in each other's arms, before Tigress pulled away to look at Shulan. "If you ever tell me to stay here like a child again, I swear I will-"

"You'll what?" Shulan countered with a small smile. At Tigress' look, she squeezed her hand. "Fine. If it means that much to you, I won't. But I'm not letting you fight with us-"

"Letting me?" said Tigress, eyes narrowed and voice teetering on dangerous. "Since when do I answer to you? You can't tell me what to do."

Not wanting to start a fight, especially on this their last night together, Shulan held her tongue. "That's not what I meant... I just want to keep you safe, okay? Now come here. I want a kiss." She was reluctantly obliged.

**SMUT STARTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, JUST SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD AGAIN!**

With a grin, she rolled on top of Tigress and pressed a second gentle kiss to her lips. "I want you," she muttered under her breath. "It's been too damn long. Please?" Tigress wasn't always willing to put up with Shulan's eagerness, so she had to make sure.

"I don't know," muttered the other between kisses. "I might still be mad at you," she mused, making Shulan pout. After a moment of consideration, she nodded slightly. "But keep it down, okay? I don't need the others hearing everything." This was a pretty legitimate worry, since Shulan was normally pretty loud.

Shulan agreed, and kissed Tigress more passionately, slipping her rough tongue between her lips, hand trailing upwards from hip to stomach, slipping under her vest. Tigress' muscles twitched under her touch, never used to the feeling of her lover being intimate, after so many years of training and conditioning to shove people away when they got this close. Shulan stroked the fur there, in an action meant to soothe and also to arouse. "You okay?" Shulan asked softly. Tigress had good days, where she was fine with kissing and touching and sex, but when there were bad days, she had been known to panic and attack Shulan ferociously if they got too far. She, of course, didn't want to continue if today was a bad day.

Tigress just rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, Shulan. Now finish what you started before I kick you out."

"Fine, fine," Shulan said, raising her hands defensively as she removed them from Tigress' stomach. With shaky hands, as if this were their first time together, she undid the buttons fastening her vest together and pushed the two halves apart to reveal the softer white fur that covered Tigress' belly and chest. Every time they did this felt like their first time, exploring each other's bodies, and always finding something new about the other to store in the back of their minds. Shulan stared in awe, as she always did, of the hard, unyielding muscles beneath the down-soft fur, and the tender breasts that lay wreathed in fur, the pink nipples poking out. "You are so beautiful," Shulan murmured.

An amused smile spread across Tigress' face. "You always say that," she replied, shaking her head.

Shulan grinned. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." And with that, she moved her hands to cup Tigress' breasts. Her thumbs rubbed gently over the nipples, and she watched with a smile as Tigress hummed in pleasure. Her eyes locked on the woman's beneath her, she leaned down to press a kiss to each of her nipples in turn, smiling up at Tigress, who offered a shaky smile back. As she did this, her other hand moved down the soft, firm body, slipping into her pants.

Tigress gasped, rolling her hips upwards to urge Shulan farther. And Shulan was more than happy to oblige. She pushed her fingers down into warm wetness, exploring this hidden area of hers without sight. God, Tigress looked so beautiful like this. Her eyes were rolled back, sharp little teeth embedding themselves in her lip to keep from crying out. Shulan frowned. Well, this wouldn't do...She leaned down and kissed Tigress again, her fingers still rubbing and stroking as she gently worked Tigress' mouth out of the firm lock it was in. Tigress relaxed into the kiss, her soft moans getting lost into Shulan's mouth. The moans only grew louder when Shulan pushed her fingers into Tigress' warm, wet entrance. She smiled at the reaction she got.

Tigress, uncharacteristic of her normal self, whined, raising her hips to indicate that she wanted more. Ignoring Shulan's tiny yelp of surprise, Tigress pushed her lover away for just a moment to shuck off her pants, flipping them so she hovered over Shulan before the other could do anything about it.

Shulan blinked up at Tigress, a little caught off guard and dazed. Tigress grinned, a wicked smile that could only spell trouble for anyone who caught a glimpse of it. Shulan gulped, then gasped aloud when she was divested of all her clothing before she even knew what was going on.

Hushing Shulan with a pointed look, Tigress wasted no time staring at Shulan's body as if she'd never seen it before, the way the elder had. No, Tigress wasn't sentimental enough to trace over Shulan's scars with gentle fingers the way Shulan did to her. Shulan had never minded of course, she knew Tigress loved her, even without excessive affection. Tigress got right down to business, licking and kissing the inside of Shulan's thighs while the other squirmed, trying to communicate without being too loud that she wanted to just get on with it. But Tigress was stubborn and immovable, and wouldn't do anything until she was good and ready to.

Luckily for Shulan, Tigress wasn't in much of a teasing mood that night, and soon enough, she flicked her tongue out to taste Shulan, grinning wider when she heard a choked-off moan from above her. She glanced up over Shulan's jutting hipbones to see her biting her lip so hard she was probably drawing blood. Normally Tigress would have made her open her mouth, to release every noise, but they had to be quiet tonight. Maybe next time... Tigress went to work, laving her tongue over Shulan's entrance, dipping inside to make Shulan go insane. All the while, her fingers gently stroked the sensitive little orb that made every woman go mad.

Shulan's legs were shaking, her eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging painfully into her upper lip to keep from crying out and waking the others. Her hands, though, were gentle as they stroked the top of Tigress' head in encouragement. She could feel her release fast approaching, every muscle pulling taut, and the gasp she made in that moment was very familiar to Tigress, who redoubled her efforts to push Shulan over the edge.

The world went white behind her eyes as Shulan came, a gasp and moan escaping her lips. She was panting, staring down at Tigress with glassy, wide eyes. Tigress smiled and moved up to kiss Shulan, settling her body over Shulan's shaking, sweaty one. It never failed to amaze how well their bodies fit together, like they were made to lie just like this. They lay there for a few long moments, lips pressed together, before Shulan slowly rolled them over again, raising a cocky eyebrow.

Tigress looked up at Shulan as if she were merely a nuisance, but anyone who knew her as well as Shulan did could see the anticipatory eagerness in her eyes.

Shulan went slowly, thumbs rolling gentle circles into Tigress' hips as she began to lick and suck at Tigress' bundle of nerves as her fingers stroked again around the outside of her entrance. They slipped in smoothly, eliciting a gasp from Tigress. Shulan licked Tigress' clit, giggling at the moans that were released. Her fingers began to pump in and out of Tigress' dripping entrance. As her fingers and mouth worked between Tigress' legs, her own were spread wide, ready for another release, even though she'd just had one.

It seemed that Tigress saw this, because she reached down to pull Shulan's face away, smiling shakily. "Come up here," she demanded, rotating Shulan's smaller body with her amazing strength so that Shulan's dripping entrance was positioned above her face while Shulan's face was poised inches away from Tigress' own sex.

There was no recovery time for Shulan before she felt white-hot bolts of pleasure shooting down her spine as Tigress licked and sucked at her. She cried out, but bit her lip before she could be any louder. Struggling to focus on the task at hand, Shulan lowered her face and returned to her task, licking up all the juices that spilled from her mate.

Moans came from both women as they furiously pulled each other closer to the edge. Tigress fell first, with a quiet gasp and little else. Shulan wasn't far behind, and she thanked her stars that Tigress was considerate enough to finish her off even in the midst of her pleasure.

Shaking even more now, Shulan rolled to the side and crawled up so she lay right next to Tigress, who pulled the covers over both of them, smiling a content smile as she gave Shulan a chaste kiss, a great contrast to what they'd just done.

**SMUT ENDS HERE! IT IS SAFE NOW!**

Shulan smiled against Tigress' lips, snuggling into Tigress' warmth, watching her mate fall asleep. Once she was sure Tigress wouldn't wake, she gingerly slid out of Tigress' hold and out of bed.

Tigress shifted a little in her sleep, and the elder froze, panicked. "Where are you going?"

Shulan forced a smile, shaking her head. "I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom." Tigress nodded, accepting the answer. Shulan waited silently for Tigress' breathing to even out again before getting dressed and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She didn't leave a note. She didn't say goodbye. She just left, just ran away, like she always had.

* * *

When Tigress woke the next morning to see Shulan's side of the bed empty, she wasn't worried. She rolled out of bed and started to get dressed, smiling a little at the exquisite ache between her legs, a reminder of the night before. Shulan's clothes were gone, she noted, deciding she'd probably gone down to breakfast already. She heard the rooster crow in the distance, and she darted out of her room, nodding respectfully to Master Shifu. "Good morning, Master," she said in unison with her fellow students, all of whom seemed to be avoiding her eye. Had she really been that loud? She'd have to talk to Shulan later about it.

"I see Shulan is sleeping in again," said Shifu, to her great surprise.

Tigress shook her head slowly. "She's not in bed, Master. I assumed she went down for breakfast."

Shifu's wry expression dropped instantly. "Tigress, the last time Shulan ever woke before dawn was the day she left the Jade Palace, years ago..."

Eyes going wide, Tigress darted off. Shulan wasn't eating, she wasn't in the training hall, and she wasn't anywhere around the Palace. Tigress hardly noticed the rest of her friends coming down the stairs, watching her with concern in their eyes. The only indication she gave that she knew they were there was the thin voice that was nothing like her normal commanding tone saying "She's gone..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Well it has been a while and a half since I've uploaded anything, so I thought I'd use this opportunity to announce my new update schedule. As of today, I will be uploading a new chapter, oneshot or story every day of the workweek (Monday through Friday). Details are on my profile._

* * *

"I can't find her." Crane flew in the window with this news. "I went all the way to edge of the Valley looking for her. Nothing."

Tigress slammed her fist on the table, a frustrated scream catching in her throat. Everyone jumped, turning to her in concern. "I'm so _stupid_!" she snapped. "I should have stopped her."

Shaking his head, Shifu rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tigress, there is no reason to blame yourself. Shulan has only ever been loyal to herself. She was never going to stay."

That didn't make Tigress feel any better, and she stood up, her chair clattering to the floor, and went to the Training Hall. Maybe she'd feel better if she got to break things.

Nobody stopped her, but they all watched her leave. "Master, what are we going to do?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, we can't just let Shulan leave."

Shifu only sighed. "Yes, we can," he replied sternly. "And that is exactly what you will do. Nobody is to attempt to bring Shulan back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Shifu," came the collective answer.

A nod, and Shifu was gone, likely to meditate for the next few hours.

Po looked around at his fellow students. "Should we, uh, go train now? Or-"

"Tigress would kill us if we interrupted her right now," Mantis answered. "Give her her space."

There was a small murmur of agreement, and everyone left to their respective rooms.

Except Po. He waited for the room to clear out, then went as silently as he could down to the Training Hall, where he saw Tigress in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. She seemed... "off" was really the only way to describe it. Her timing for strikes was skewed, and more than once, she came close to getting hit. Po watched in concern as she blazed through the gauntlet anyway, but nearly gave himself away when she was knocked to the ground.

She punched the floor, snarling with fury. Cracking, Po realized. Tigress was cracking under the pressure. She was heartbroken and scared, but like Hell would she tell anyone about it.

He resolved then and there that he was going to find Shulan and bring her home no matter what Shifu said. He couldn't watch his friend break like this.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Its a difficult process when you begin to hate a story you've put so much effort into. I started the first version of this story in mid 2013, and since then, I've deleted the story and, against better judgement, rewritten it. I know there are some of you out there who enjoy this story, so I promise you that by the end of 2016, this story will be complete. I need to be done with TLLS so I can focus on my other stories. I've grown too much as a writer to keep writing a story that makes me feel sick to think about, and goes against so many of my standards. So many of these beautifully written, complex characters have been shunted to the side to make room for an OC without any defined personality who is there for the sole purpose of giving Tigress a girlfriend. I agonized over a sex scene that was so unbearably awkward to write that I almost didn't include it. I pulled out all the stops to make this a good story, but 14-year-old me's idea just couldn't go further than this. I will be writing this last chapter and maybe a short epilogue, then I'm done. I apologize to anyone who wanted to see this go further. If anyone is interested in continuing the story on their own terms, please PM me, and we can talk about me giving you the story to complete as you see fit. You have until the end of the year to request. Thank you guys so, so much, for everything._

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


End file.
